HIStory World Tour
The HIStory World Tour was Michael Jackson's third and last solo concert tour, with 82 concerts attended by 4.5 million fans. The tour spanned the globe with stops in 52 cities, in 35 countries on 5 continents. Unlike the Bad and Dangerous World Tours, the HIStory Tour has never been released on DVD despite numerous fan requests. Amongst it all, several full concerts have been leaked on YouTube. Overview Royal Brunei Concert Prior to the HIStory Tour, Jackson performed a free concert at the Jerudong Park Ampitheatre in Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei on July 16, 1996. The concert's purpose was a birthday performance for the Sultan of Brunei's 50th birthday. The concert was attended by the royal family of Brunei. Much of this concert resembled Jackson's Dangerous Tour, keeping the details of the HIStory Tour a close secret. Jackson would later return to Brunei during the HIStory Tour on December 31, 1996. The concert was never broadcast on TV, but was in possession of private collectors. A high-quality VHS copy has been leaked on YouTube. The Changes *This concert marked the debut live performances of "You Are Not Alone" and "Earth Song". *This concert also marked the last performances of "Jam", "Human Nature", "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", and "She's Out Of My Life". *"Jam" has a much shorter ending. *"I Just Can't Stop Loving You" was performed with Marva Hicks instead of Siedah Garrett. *"The Way You Make Me Feel" replaces "Working Day And Night". *"You Are Not Alone" replaces "Will You Be There". *Instrumentation for "Billie Jean" is slower than the Bad or Dangerous Tours, similar to the upcoming HIStory Tour, but sung live. *Michael sings the wrong lyrics in the second verse of "Beat It". He also throws his jacket just like the HIStory Tour. *The 1995 MTV Awards version of "Dangerous" is present in this concert. *"Heal The World" wasn't performed. *"Man In The Mirror" ends with a curtain call instead of Rocket Man. *"Earth Song" wasn't performed with the cherry picker. Set list #"Brace Yourself" Video Intro #Jam #Wanna Be Starting Something #Human Nature #Smooth Criminal #I Just Can't Stop Loving You #She's Out Of My Life #Jackson 5 Medley #Thriller #Billie Jean #The Way You Make Me Feel #"Black Panther" Video Interlude #Beat It #You Are Not Alone #Dangerous #Black Or White #Man In The Mirror #Earth Song (encore) Set list (1996-1997) #"Great Gates of Kiev" Video Intro #Medley: Scream/They Don't Care About Us/In The Closet #Wanna Be Startin' Something #Stranger In Moscow #Smooth Criminal #"The Wind" Video Interlude #You Are Not Alone #The Way You Make Me Feel (select dates) #Jackson 5 Medley: I Want You Back/The Love You Save/I'll Be There #Off The Wall Medley (select dates): Rock With You/Off The Wall/Don't Stop Til You Get Enough #"Remember The Time Montage" Video Interlude #Billie Jean #Thriller #Beat It #Come Together/D.S. (select dates) #Blood On The Dance Floor (select dates) #"Black Panther" Video Interlude (or "Brace Yourself") #Dangerous #Black Or White #Earth Song #"We Are The World" Video Interlude #Heal The World #HIStory Tour Dates #July 16 ,1996 - Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei First leg (Europe) #September 7, 1996 - Prague, Czech Republic #September 10, 1996 - Budapest, Hungary #September 14, 1996 - Bucharest, Romania #September 17, 1996 - Moscow, Russia #September 20, 1996 - Warsaw, Poland #September 24, 1996 - Zaragoza, Spain #September 28 and 30, October 2, 1996 - Amsterdam, Netherlands First leg (Africa) #October 7, 1996 - Tunis, Tunisia First leg (Asia) #October 11 and 13, 1996 - Seoul, South Korea #October 18, 1996 - Taipei, Taiwan #October 20 ,1996 - Kaohsiung, Taiwan #October 22, 1996 - Taipei, Taiwan Category:Tours